Donut
by wonuemo
Summary: Wonwoo ingin membuat donat. Siapa lagi yang bisa dihubungi kalau bukan Chef Mingyu? Tapi Wonwoo tidak tau kalau ada filosofi tersembunyi dibalik repotnya membuat donat. Meanie Couple - Mingyu x Wonwoo - Oneshoot - BL - Yaoi - DLDR! Enjoy!
Genre : Romance, fluff (?)

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Summary : Wonwoo ingin membuat donat. Siapa lagi yang bisa dihubungi kalau bukan Chef Mingyu? Tapi Wonwoo tidak tau kalau ada filosofi tersembunyi dibalik repotnya membuat donat.

Disclaimer : Fic dan ide cerita punya saya. Meanie milik kita bersama. #plak (berusaha rela berbagi meanie #lah )

Warning : Abal, typo, cerita gaje, alur aneh, bahasa ga bagus.

* * *

Donut

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun suasana apartemen itu masih sepi. Sang pemilik masih bergelung di dalam selimut, rupanya. Maklum, sekarang hari Sabtu dan tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi dia tidak mau repot-repot bangun pagi di akhir pekan nan indah ini.

Tapi pemuda itu mengurungkan niat bangun siangnya. Perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Dia harus makan sesuatu kalau tidak mau tubuh kurusnya semakin kurus. Wonwoo—nama pemuda tadi—beranjak dari kasur nyamannya menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya sebelum menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

...

Wonwoo baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat. Dia tidak olahraga, tapi ramyun yang dimakannya terlalu pedas, sehingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Setelah menjemur handuk, pemuda manis itu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari benda berwarna hitam untuk menyalakan televisi di hadapannya. Setelah menemukan benda yang dimaksud, Wonwoo memencet-mencet tombolnya untuk menemukan acara yang disenanginya.

Biasanya dia akan menonton siaran ulang drama favoritnya, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik kali ini. Acara demo masak. Tanpa sadar matanya terus terpaku ke layar kaca menyaksikan sang chef dengan lihainya membuat adonan mie. Oh, mungkin karena Wonwoo suka makan mie, jadilah dia tertarik.

Tidak terasa program masak-memasak tadi selesai. Dan Wonwoo tersadar kalau dia sudah melewatkan siaran ulang drama-nya.

"Aish, aku tidak menonton adegan saat Kang Mo Yeon hampir jatuh ke jurang!" erangnya frustasi.

"Tapi aku sudah lihat episode itu, sih.. Jadi ya sudahlah." katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Lihat acara masak tadi, aku jadi ingin masak juga," monolog Wonwoo. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sering memasak, namun dia tinggal di apatemennya seorang diri. Oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih sesuatu yang praktis untuk dimasak.

"tapi masak apa yang mudah?" saat sedang berpikir, pandangan pemuda itu tertuju ke jam kecil di samping televisinya. Bentuk jam itu memberinya sebuah ide.

"Membuat donat sepertinya menyenangkan!" lanjutnya riang.

...

Sesungguhnya Wonwoo bisa mencari semua bahan yang diperlukan serta cara untuk membuat donat di internet. Namun dia tidak melakukannya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu lebih memilih menelepon Mingyu untuk membawakan alat dan bahan serta membantunya membuat donat.

Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa itu Mingyu, dia adalah kekasih Wonwoo sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Mingyu lebih muda satu tahun dari Wonwoo, namun sifatnya jauh lebih dewasa dari pemuda itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong Mingyu jago memasak. Jadi tidak heran kalau sang kekasih langsung menghubunginya ketika ingin membuat donat.

Tidak lama setelah Wonwoo menghubungi kekasihnya, pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah muncul di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Kebetulan semua bahan untuk membuat donat tersedia di dapurku. Ya sudah aku langsung ke sini hyung!" jawab Mingyu antusias.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu menuju dapur. Yang ditarik tangannya hanya tersenyum. Kekasih manisnya itu belum tahu bagaimana repotnya membuat donat.

...

"Baik, ayo langsung campur semua bahannya Gyu!"

"Hyung, kau ini tidak higienis sekali. Sebelum memasak itu harus cuci tangan dulu, lagipula membuat donat juga tidak asal campur bahan, hyung sayang." sahut Mingyu seraya berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk membasuh tangannya. Wonwoo mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku kan tidak tau." balas pemuda bermata tajam itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Duh, minta dicium sekali.

"Apasih yang kau tau hyung? Hahaha." Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Sini kupakaikan celemek untukmu dulu."

Sedetik kemudian sebuah celemek berwarna tosca sudah terpasang manis di tubuh ramping Wonwoo. Setelah mengikatkan tali celemek untuk kekasihnya, Mingyu memakai celemek warna senada dengan milik Wonwoo.

Jika kebanyakan pasangan memiliki sweater, gelang, atau cincin couple dengan pasangannya, tidak dengan dua pemuda ini. Wonwoo membeli dua celemek berwarna tosca itu saat hari jadi mereka yang kedua dan menghadiahkannya satu untuk Mingyu. Alasannya sederhana; "Siapa tau kita akan masak bersama, Gyu-ya. Yah, walau aku tidak yakin kapan, sih."

Toh alasan simpel itu jadi kenyataan kan.

...

Wajah putih wonwoo jadi makin putih karena Mingyu. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki tinggi itu terus-terusan mencolek pipi-dahi-hingga dagu Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang sengaja dilumuri tepung terigu. Mingyu benar-benar gemas melihat hyung kesayangannya itu serius menimbang bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Wonwoo sendiri entah kenapa, justru menikmati tingkah usil kekasih tinggi nya.

Setelah dijemur sekitar 10 menit, biang roti yang dibuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah terfermentasikan dengan sempurna. Kemudian Mingyu memasukkan tepung, telur, dan bahan-bahan lainnya ke dalam biang roti tadi. Pandangan Wonwoo selalu mengikuti gerak gerik kekasihnya itu.

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa harus buat biang dari sedikit tepung dulu? Kenapa tidak langsung dicampur semuanya saja?" tanya lelaki bermata tajam itu.

"Dengan cara ini, roti akan mengembang lebih baik hyung." jawab namja berkulit tan itu. Dia masih fokus menguleni adonan tadi.

"Aku mau mencoba!"

Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Wonwoo. Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu mengikuti apa yang Mingyu lakukan sebelumnya. Namun, baru beberapa detik menguleni...

"Astaga, lengket sekali!" namja itu tidak menyangka kalau adonan itu akan selengket ini. Rupanya dia tidak memperhatikan tangan Mingyu yang belepotan, ya.

"Itulah sebabnya adonan ini harus diuleni hingga kalis, hyung."

Mingyu berjalan ke belakang Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur ke depan, membantu Wonwoo dengan adonannya. Tenaga Mingyu jelas lebih besar, ditambah dengan tenaga Wonwoo—tidak sebesar punya Mingyu sih, tapi dia masih lelaki, kan—adonan pasti akan cepat kalis.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Posisi Mingyu yang ada di belakang Wonwoo sukses memunculkan semburat merah jambu di pipi putih Wonwoo. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir selama tiga tahun tapi hal-hal seperti ini masih membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek itu salah tingkah.

Dada bidang Mingyu menempel dengan punggung Wonwoo. Pemuda itu bisa mencium aroma tubuh Wonwoo. Wangi yang daridulu selalu dia suka, yang selalu jadi favoritnya.

"Hyung, kita sudah berpacaran dua tahun lebih, lho. Kau masih malu aku seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo dari ceruk lehernya.

"Mingyu-ya, ini geli! Hentikan!" ah, pipi Wonwoo makin merah saja.

"Eii, hyung jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan wajah putih hyung nya yang merah padam. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Wonwoo. Kecupan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengikis jarak antara dia dengan Wonwoo. Keduanya makin dekat...

"Ya! Sudah cepat selesaikan donatnya! Aku capek!" titah Wonwoo pada Mingyu seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mingyu. Siapapun tolong Wonwoo. Hatinya ingin meledak sekarang.

Namja berkulit putih itu menepis tangan kekasihnya, menuju tempat cuci piring untuk membersihkan tangannya yang kotor karena adonan lengket tadi. Wonwoo meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri di dapur, berkutat dengan donat belum jadi itu.

Jika sudah begini Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah.

...

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Wonwoo berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa tertidur di sofa. Kalau tidak salah, dia tadi sedang membuat donat, dan donatnya masih berupa adonan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa mencium aroma donat matang?

Ah, Mingyu pasti menyelesaikan semuanya! Wonwoo bergegas ke dapur untuk memastikan apa indra penciumannya benar.

Benar saja, di hadapannya ada chef Mingyu yang sedang mengeluarkan donat dari dalam oven.

"Aigo, hyungku yang manis sudah bangun?," tanya Mingyu dengan senyuman manisnya. Semua yang ada pada diri Wonwoo membuat Mingyu gemas, termasuk rambut acak-acakannya sekarang.

"Seingatku kau tidak punya oven, hyung. Sejak kapan ada oven di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, itu punya eomma. Ada oven keluaran terbaru, jadi oven lamanya dititipkan di sini." jawab Wonwoo yang dibalas "ooo" oleh Mingyu.

"Aku bawa beberapa macam toping, hyung. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Ada rasa apa saja?" bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah tanya balik.

"Ada meses coklat, selai strawberry, green tea, keju, dan cappuccino hyung." tangan Mingyu dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa toples berisi topping itu.

"Coklat saja Gyu." Wonwoo memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Mingyu yang mulai mempersiapkan donat sesuai pesanan kekasihnya itu.

Lima menit kemudian, dua buah donat sudah tersedia di hadapan pemuda berkulit putih itu. Yang ditaburi meses coklat sudah pasti punya Wonwoo, dan satunya punya Mingyu.

"Kau pakai topping apa Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo sesaat setelah menggigit donat coklatnya.

"Wah, donat ini sempurna.. Kau buka toko roti saja, pasti laku keras!" Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan sang kekasih. Sepertinya Wonwoo kelaparan, sehingga butter cream yang digunakan Mingyu untuk merekatkan meses dengan donat itu tertinggal di sudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan, hyung." pemuda bermarga Kim itu membersihkan cream di sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan jempolnya lalu menjilatnya. Perlakuan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo merona.

"Omong-omong, donatku kuberi krim green tea hyung."

Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Wonwoo. Tangan kekarnya terulur mengambil donat miliknya. Namun lelaki itu hanya memandanginya, belum ada niatan untuk memakan donat itu.

"Kau tau tidak hyung, dibalik proses pembuatan donat ini, ada sebuah filosofi yang kupikir cukup pas menggambarkan kita."

"Hm? Maksudnya?" Wonwoo tertarik dengan ucapan Mingyu sehingga dia meletakkan donatnya dan duduk menghadap Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu juga menaruh donatnya, dan mengikuti gerakan sang kekasih.

"Donat ini berawal dari tepung, air, dan mentega dalam jumlah kecil, kemudian diberi ragi, kan hyung?"

"Sama seperti kita. Kita memulai semuanya dari nol. Cinta kita berawal dari rasa ingin tau, perhatian, dan sayang yang masih kecil, tapi dari sanalah perasaan kita tumbuh. Seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta kita diproses, ." Mingyu berhenti sejenak.

"Sama seperti saat kita menguleni adonan donat tadi. Meskipun diremas, diputar, dan dibanting, semua itu tak merusaknya, justru membuatnya makin menyatu dan kalis. Coba kau bayangkan hyung, kalau kau berhenti dan menyerah menguleni donat tadi, kemudian aku juga ikut menyerah. Apa jadinya?"

"Donatnya tak akan seenak ini, Gyu." mata sayu Wonwoo memandangi donatnya di piring.

"Benar. Hal yang terpenting, kalau adonan tadi menyatu dengan baik, maka adonan bisa mengembang sempurna. Sama seperti kita, hyung. Dengan proses yang terjadi, cinta kita makin menyatu. Hati kita makin menyatu,"

"Dan aku tidak tau jadinya andai tepung terlalu sombong, tak mau bersama ragi. Tepung tetaplah tepung. Dan sebaliknya, ragi tak akan berubah wujudnya. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika kau tidak menerimaku saat itu.." pemuda berkulit tan itu mengingat-ingat saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki manis di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi aku menerimamu, Gyu. Dan aku juga akan sama seperti tepung yang sombong jika tak bersamamu." sahutnya. Kemudian Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Cinta kita mengembang sempurna, tapi banyak rintangan terjadi. Seperti donat saat dioven, namun justru tempaan dengan panas itulah yang membuatnya mengembang lebih sempurna."

"Hingga akhirnya, donat yang sudah masak tadi bisa dihias dengan topping sesuai selera kita, dan tentunya tidak hanya sang pembuat yang bisa menikmati, namun semua orang." lanjut Mingyu sambil memandang kedua manik mata Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin cinta kita seperti itu, hyung. Tidak hanya kita yang merasakan, tapi semua orang di sekeliling kita juga merasakannya."

Wonwoo terpana. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apalagi, karena semua yang dia dengar dari kekasihnya sangat sempurna dan tidak ada yang salah. Everything's just right.

"Jangan pernah menyerah padaku, hyung."

"Kau juga Mingyu-ya. Jangan pernah menyerah padaku."

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Terpaaan nafas teratur kekasihnya membuat darah Mingyu berdesir. Bibir lelaki yang lebih muda itu menempel sempurna di bibir merah Wonwoo. Tidak ada lumatan kasar, hanya sentuhan ringan yang penuh arti. Dia hanya ingin hyung kesayangannya itu tau, betapa Mingyu mencintainya.

Hanya beberapa detik, tapi rasanya seakan berjam-jam. Mingyu menarik tubuhnya ke tempat semula, dipandangnya wajah tanpa cela Wonwoo yang merona. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat."

"Aku..juga mencintaimu, Mingyu-ya."

.

.

.

END

* * *

Haiii. Aku author baru. Kalo baca udah lumayan lama, tapi kalo nulis, ini pertama kali. Jadi kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan ya ^^. Senpai-senpai semuanya, mohon bimbingannya! :") oh iya, makasih buat yang mau baca, apalagi baca plus review. Makasih sekaliii :)

Ps: Makasi lo buat member meanieshipper, kalian salah satu inspirasiku. #plak


End file.
